07 Lipca 2004
TVP 1 06:35 Telezakupy 06:50 Pan Złota Rączka; odc.1; serial komediowy prod. USA 07:10 Więzy krwi; odc.2; 2000 serial prod. TVP (stereo); wyk: Krzysztof Jasiński, Barbara Krafftówna, Artur Dziurman, Joanna Brodzik 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Moda na sukces; odc.2249; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 08:35 Telewakacje; Łatek; odc.35 - Dla dobra Księżniczki; Scruff; 2000 serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej stereo 09:00 Telewakacje; Król zwierząt; teleturniej dla najmłodszych 09:30 Telewakacje; Papirus; odc.38 - Yam; Papyrus; 1998 serial anim.prod.francuskiej (stereo) 09:55 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; odc. 240 10:00 Telewakacje; Przewodnik Włóczykija; program dla młodych widzów 10:25 Telewakacje; Piątka detektywów; odc.9 - Farma Finnistonów; serial prod. angielskiej stereo 10:50 Telewakacje; Ciepło - zimno; teleturniej 11:05 W rajskim ogrodzie; Małgaskie uprawy 11:30 Czerwone złoto; odc.5/6 - Zakażona krew (cz.1); (Red Gold); 2002 serial dokumentalny prod. USA 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Wakacyjne lektury; Zaklęty dwór; odc.5 - Zagrożenie; serial TVP 13:15 Fauna i flora naszego organizmu; odc.5/6 - Co jest w naszych odchodach?; serial dok.prod.kanadyjskiej 14:05 Plebania; odc.370; serial TVP stereo 14:30 Plebania; odc.371; serial TVP stereo 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Tak jak w Unii; magazyn 15:30 Klan; odc.771; telenowela TVP 15:55 Klan; odc.772; telenowela TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2249; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Lokatorzy; Moralny niepokój; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:05 Dziki Nowy Świat; odc.3/6 - Oaza epoki lodowej; serial dok.prod.angielskiej stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Roztańczona Angelina; Przygody Spota, Miś Tomi i przyjaciele; serial animowany prod. angielskiej stereo 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:06 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia; Zła siła; Victim of Rage; 1994 film fab.prod.USA zgodą rodziców; reż: Christopher Canaan; wyk: Jaclyn Smith,Brad Johnson,Hillary Swank 21:50 Rozmowy Normana Daviesa - Tony Blair 22:15 Bezpieczna Jedynka; magazyn zgodą rodziców 22:35 babilon.pl; odc.6; telenowela dokumentalna 23:05 Monitor Wiadomości 23:20 Biznes - perspektywy 23:25 Wiatr historii; Szwadron; 1992 dramat historyczny prod. polskiej (za zgodą rodziców); reż: Juliusz Machulski; wyk: Radosław Pazura, Janusz Gajos, Jan Machulski, Siergiej Szakurow 01:05 Zniewoleni; Captives; 1994 film fab.prod.angielskiej (tylko dla dorołych); reż: Angela Pope; wyk: Julia Ormond,Tim Roth,Keith Allen 02:40 Studio sport; Copa America; Argentyna-Ekwador 04:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:10 Lato bez granic; magazyn 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.64 - Rodzinna tęsknota; serial prod. TVP 08:55 Lato bez granic; magazyn 10:00 Studio sport; Copa America; Kolumbia-Wenezuela, Peru-Boliwia (skróty) 11:20 Tylko tato; odc.1/13 - Jerzy; telenowela dok. Lidii Dudy /stereo/ 11:50 Wielka gra; teleturniej 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Maggie; odc.18/22; 1998 serial komediowy prod. USA 13:40 Dwójka Dzieciom na wakacje; Kamienna tajemnica; odc.3/13; serial przygodowy prod.polsko-niemieckiej 14:05 Reporterzy Arte; Dzikie pastwiska; cykl dokumentalny prod. niemiecko-francuskiej 14:35 Złotopolscy; odc.561 - Świtezianka; telenowela TVP stereo 15:00 Awantura o Basię; odc.3/12 - Awantura trzecia,czyli rzecz o teatrze i niezwykłym psie; 1996 serial TVP; reż: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Agata Marciniak,Maria Kaniewska,Anna Seniuk 15:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Podolski smak; magazyn 16:00 Panorama 16:23 Pogoda 16:25 Święta wojna; Siedem czakramów; serial TVP 16:55 Najlepsze dokumenty świata; Śmiałkowie czy szaleńcy?; film dok.prod.USA 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:56 Pogoda 19:05 M jak miłość; odc.189; serial TVP stereo 19:55 M jak miłość; odc.190; serial TVP /stereo/ 20:46 Pogoda; na wakacje 20:50 Promenada Gwiazd; Międzyzdroje 2004; (stereo) 21:45 Czy musiało tak być?; program publicystyczny 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Nocklatka; Na samym dnie; Underneath; 1995 czarny kryminał prod.USA (za zgoda rodziców); reż: Steven Soderbergh; wyk: Peter Gallagher, Alison Elliott,William Fitchner 00:15 Studio sport; Copa America; Urugwaj - Meksyk 02:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Wrocław 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Fakty poranne 8.00 Kowalski i Schmidt 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Rzeka Jangcy (2) 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.40 Rodzina Hartów na Dzikim Zachodzie (10) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1993 10.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Za strunami harfy 12.15 Telenowyny 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Historia kołem się toczy (6) 13.05 Na skrzydłach Ikara (6) 13.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Teleplotki 14.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 14.45 Eurotel 15.00 Tajemnica Sagali (2): Magiczny kamień – serial przygodowy, Polska/Niemcy 1996 15.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15.45 Ojczyzna polszczyzna 16.00 Prawdziwy koniec wielkiej wojny 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 50 lat TVP – z archiwum rozrywki (16) 17.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 17.50 Super Trójka 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.25 Pogoda 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Czas na bajkę 19.00 Goniec regionalny 19.15 Wybory uzupełniające do Senatu RP 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier, studio pogoda 20.55 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22.10 Pogoda 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier, sport, pogoda 23.05 Dziewczyny z Placu Hiszpańskiego II (1) – miniserial, Włochy 1996 0.50 Telemotorsport 1.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie – magazyn muzyczny 6.45 TV market – program reklamowy 7.00 Przygody Jackie Chana – serial animowany 7.30 Benny Hill (39) – serial komediowy 8.00 Nowe wcielenie (22): Powrót „Jajkarza” – serial sensacyjny 8.55 Rodzina zastępcza (17): Depresja – serial komediowy 9.30 Samo życie (386) – serial obyczajowy 10.30 Idol – program rozrywkowy 11.30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (26) – serial dokumentalny 12.00 Rosyjska ruletka – teleturniej 13.00 Muzyczna winda – program rozrywkowy 13.45 Pokémon – serial animowany 14.15 Benny Hill (40) – serial komediowy 14.45 Awantura o kasę – teleturniej 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Exclusive – najciekawsze historie świata – magazyn reporterów 16.30 Daleko od noszy (7): Narzeczony ordynatora – serial komediowy 17.00 Ally McBeal (73) – serial komediowy 18.00 Rodzina zastępcza (18): Rzecznik prasowy – serial komediowy 18.30 Informacje, sport 19.00 Zostać miss (9) – serial obyczajowy 20.00 Dyżur – reportaż 20.30 Wietnamski eksperyment – film sensacyjny, USA 2000 21.30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22.40 Daleko od noszy (8): Modne ucho – serial komediowy 23.10 Biznes informacje 23.30 Puls – biznes i giełda – magazyn ekonomiczny 23.50 Club Miss – program rozrywkowy 0.20 Kuba Wojewódzki – talk show 1.20 Pamiętnik Czerwonego Pantofelka (3, 4): Śmiałość; Powiedz coś – serial erotyczny 2.25 Aquaz Music Zone – magazyn muzyczny 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.30 Telesklep 7.10 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 7.30 Zdradzona miłość (18) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 8.20 Miasteczko (3) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000 9.00 Tele gra – teleturniej 10.05 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 10.50 Szybka forsa – teleturniej 12.05 Telesklep 12.25 Zmagania miast – teleturniej 13.25 Na Wspólnej (174, 175, 176) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2003 14.40 Zaklęte serce (95) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 15.25 Brygada ratunkowa (22) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2003 16.20 Zdradzona miłość (19) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 17.10 Najsłabsze ogniwo – teleturniej 18.00 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 20.10 Nieme przyzwolenie – thriller, USA 1996 22.05 Kompania braci (2) – serial wojenny, USA 2001 23.10 Detektyw Monk (1) – serial kryminalny, USA 2002 0.35 Kawaler do wzięcia – program rozrywkowy 1.50 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 2.10 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TV 4 6.10 Modna Moda - magazyn o modzie 6.35 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7.45 TV Market 8.00 Eek!The Cat - serial animowany 8.30 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 9.00 Daję słowo - teleturniej 9.45 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Słodka trucizna (66) - telenowela 11.00 Cud miłości (196) - telenowela 12.00 TV Market 12.15 Joker - talk-show 13.15 Muzyczne Listy - magazyn muzyczny 14.00 Stan wyjątkowy (9) - serial sensacyjny 15.00 Eek!The Cat - serial animowany 15.30 Słodka trucizna (67) - telenowela 16.30 Cud miłości (197) - telenowela 17.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady (62) - serial komediowy 18.00 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Ucieczka z Marsa - film fabularny, Kanada-USA 1999 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Arena marzeń PEPSI & TV4 - program interaktywny 21.40 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 22.10 Jerzy Kryszak Rozmówki polsko-polskie - Satyryczny talk-show 23.10 Tragikomiczne wypadki z życia Christophera Titusa (16) - serial komediowy 23.40 Pałac wagabundów (26) - serial 0.10 Pierwsza liga - film fabularny, USA 1989 2.25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3.10 Modna Moda - magazyn o modzie 3.35 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 4.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.35 Telegra – teleturniej 6.35 Telesklep 7.10 Luz we dwóch (16) – serial komediowy, USA 2001−2003 7.40 Ścieżki miłości (18) – telenowela, Meksyk 2002 8.30 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (52) – telenowela, Meksyk 2001 9.20 Miłość i nienawiść (87) – telenowela, Meksyk 2002 10.10 Nie ma sprawy (8) – serial komediowy, USA 2000−2004 11.05 Ścieżki miłości (19) – telenowela, Meksyk 2002 12.00 Telesklep 14.25 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (53) – telenowela, Meksyk 2001 15.20 Miłość i nienawiść (88) – telenowela, Meksyk 2002 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (47) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2000 17.10 Mściciel (7) – serial kryminalny, USA 1998−1999 18.10 Nie ma sprawy (9) – serial komediowy, USA 2000−2004 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (48) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2000 20.10 Dzika banda – western, USA 1969 22.55 Witchblade – Piętno mocy (7) – serial przygodowy, USA 2000 23.55 Zbrodniczy plan – film sensacyjny, USA 1992 1.50 Historia pewnego morderstwa – dramat, USA 1989 3.30 Red Light – program erotyczny 4.25 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Wyjazd służbowy; 1975 film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (43'); reż: Jerzy Andrzej Piotrowski; wyk: Jerzy Kamas, Ewa Wiśniewska, Ferdynand Matysik, Hanna Stankówna, Marek Piwowski, Jolanta Lothe, Kazimierz Kaczor 06:45 Festiwale, festiwale; Opole na bis; A to kabaret właśnie, czyli gwiazdozbiór Dańca; stereo 07:30 Polska na wyspie Afrodyty; reportaż 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Radio Romans; odc.6/32 - Rozstania (27'); serial TVP 08:45 Witaj przygodo!; Eliasz i Pistulka; odc.5-ost. - Ziołowa kuracja; serial animowany prod.polskiej 08:55 Witaj przygodo!; Wakacje z duchami; odc.7-ost. - Strachy na lachy (27'); serial TVP 09:20 Witaj przygodo!; Wkoło natury; teleturniej dla dzieci 09:45 Witaj przygodo!; Karrypel kontra groszki; odc.9-ost. - Poprawiacz z utrwalaczem; serial animowany prod. polskiej 10:15 Warto wiedzieć; Eurotel 10:25 Warto wiedzieć; Na skrzydłach Ikara; Barwy lotnictwa; magazyn 10:45 Warto wiedzieć; Skrzydła wiatru; reportaż Krzysztofa Karmana 11:15 Warto wiedzieć; Kulisy PRL-u; Obóz 11:40 Warto wiedzieć; Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Ryszard Kapuściński; program prof. Jana Miodka 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Forum; program publicystyczny 13:00 Klucznik; 1979 film fab. prod. polskiej (81'); reż: Wojciech Marczewski; wyk: Tadeusz Łomnicki, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Stanisława Celińska, Halina Gryglaszewska 14:20 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; program publicystyczny 14:45 Galeria malarstwa polskiego 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Radio Romans; odc.6/32 - Rozstania (27'); serial TVP 15:40 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu; magazyn 16:30 Witaj przygodo!; Wakacje z duchami; odc.7-ost. - Strachy na lachy (27'); serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Wyjazd służbowy; 1975 film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (43'); reż: Jerzy Andrzej Piotrowski; wyk: Jerzy Kamas, Ewa Wiśniewska, Ferdynand Matysik, Hanna Stankówna, Marek Piwowski, Jolanta Lothe, Kazimierz Kaczor 18:15 Polska na wyspie Afrodyty; reportaż 18:40 Witaj Europo, Welcome Poland; Piękniejsza Polska; magazyn 19:00 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 19:15 Dobranocka; Opowiadania Muminków; odc.68/78 - Ciężkie pieniądze; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:06 Pogoda 20:10 Radio Romans; odc.6/32 - Rozstania (27'); serial TVP 20:40 Klucznik; 1979 film fab. prod. polskiej (81'); reż: Wojciech Marczewski; wyk: Tadeusz Łomnicki, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Stanisława Celińska, Halina Gryglaszewska 22:05 "Dopóki Ziemia kręci się" - II Międzynarodowy Festiwal im. Bułata Okudżawy; Kraków 2003 (cz.1); (stereo); reż: Jerzy Satanowski; wyk: Piotr Bałtroczyk, Piotr Machalica, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Artur Żmijewski, Hanna Banaszak i inni 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:24 Pogoda 23:30 Festiwale, festiwale; Opole na bis; A to kabaret właśnie, czyli gwizdozbiór Dańca; stereo 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:40 Biznes - perspektywy 00:45 Witaj przygodo!; Karrypel kontra groszki; odc.9-ost. - Poprawiacz z utrwalaczem; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:10 Kolory; program dla dzieci 01:20 Opowiadania Muminków; odc.68 - Ciężkie pieniądze; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:05 Radio Romans; odc.6/32 - Rozstania (27'); serial TVP 02:35 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 02:50 Klucznik; 1979 film fab. prod. polskiej (81'); reż: Wojciech Marczewski; wyk: Tadeusz Łomnicki, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Stanisława Celińska, Halina Gryglaszewska 04:15 Witaj Europo, Welcome Poland; Jest takie miejsce - Zamość 04:35 VIII Zjazd Nauczycieli Polonijnych; reportaż 04:50 Ja, alkoholik; odc.5 - Staszek i Michał; telenowela dok.TVP (stereo) 05:15 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Wyjazd służbowy; 1975 film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (43'); reż: Jerzy Andrzej Piotrowski; wyk: Jerzy Kamas, Ewa Wiśniewska, Ferdynand Matysik, Hanna Stankówna, Marek Piwowski, Jolanta Lothe, Kazimierz Kaczor 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 7.00 Przyjaciele zwierząt 21 - serial 7.25 Trzęsienie ziemi w Nowym Jorku - film fab. 9.00 Bonanza 11 - serial 9.50 Nasza antena 10.40 Telezakupy 12.00 Trzej muszkieterowie - film fab. 13.50 Program religijny 15.00 Przyjaciele zwierząt 21 - serial 15.30 Moja rodzina - prog. publ. 16.00 Życie jak poker 8 - telenowela 16.30 Opowieści Maurycego Szwędaczki 17.00 Nasza antena - program na żywo 18.00 Bonanza 12 - serial USA 19.00 Taaaka ryba - magazyn 19.30 Przyjaciele zwierząt 22 - serial 20.00 Puls wieczoru 20.30 Rasowy stypendysta - film USA 22.20 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem 22.50 Nasza antena - powtórka 23.40 Bonanza 12 - serial USA 0.30 Puls wieczoru 1.00 Zakończenie programu Das Erste 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Heute 09.05 Julia 09.55 Wetterschau 10.00 Heute 10.03 Brisant 10.20 Familie Dr Kleist 11.10 In aller Freundschaft 12.00 Heute mittag 12.15 Buffet 13.00 Tour de France 17.43 Alle Wetter 17.45 Tagesschau 17.55 ARD vor acht 19.50 Das Wetter 19.55 Börse im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Film: Dinner for two 21.45 W wie Wissen 22.30 Tagesthemen 22.58 Das Wetter 23.00 Dokumentarfilm 01.00 Nachtmagazin 01.20 Das Film Festival 02.45 Tagesschau 02.50 Fliege 03.50 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken Europas 04.40 Tagesschau 04.45 W wie Wissen ZDF 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Heute 09.05 Service taglich 10.30 Forsthaus Falkenau 11.15 Reich und Schön 12.00 Heute mittag 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Heute 14.15 Wunderbare Welt 15.00 Heute 15.15 ZDF Expedition 16.00 Heute - in Europa 16.15 Der Landarzt 17.00 Heute 17.15 Hallo Deutschland 17.45 Leute heute 18.00 SOKO Classics 18.50 LOTTO Ziehung 19.00 Heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 Küstenwache 20.15 Einmal Bulle immer Bulle 21.00 Das Bahnhofsviertel 21.45 Heute-journal 22.13 Wetter 22.15 Joachim Bublath 22.45 Kampfe in der 7b 23.15 Ceheimakte 00.55 Heute 01.00 Die Rosenheim-Cops 01.45 Heute 01.50 Chicago Joe 03.30 Heute 03.35 Joachim Bublath 04.05 Citydreams 04.30 Kampfe in der 7b 05.00 Hallo Deutschland NDR 06.00 Markt 06.45 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren 07.00 Die Reportage 07.30 Sesamstrasse 08.00 Ein Bayer auf Rügen 08.45 Nordbilder 09.00 Nordmagazin 09.30 Hamburg Journal 10.00 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 10.30 Hallo Niedersachsen 11.00 Buten un binnen 11.30 Brisant 12.00 Fisch und Future 12.15 Grosse Hafenrundfahrt 13.00 Der Sonne entgegen 13.30 Best of Weltreisen 14.00 DAS! 14.30 Bilderbuch Deutschland 15.15 Die Britischen Insein 16.00 DAS! ab 4 18.00 NDR regional 18.15 Einfach genial 18.45 DAS! 19.30 NDR regional 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Unser blauer Planet 21.00 NDR aktuell 21.45 Weltbilder 22.15 Grossstadtrevier 23.00 Mit dem Zug 23.45 Ottis Schlachthof 00.45 Zimmer frei 01.45 Kulturjournal 02.15 Visite 03.00 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren 03.15 Hallo Niedersachsen 03.45 Nordmagazin 04.15 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 04.45 Hamburg Journal 05.15 DAS! RTL 06.00 Punkt 6 07.00 Unter uns 07.30 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten 08.05 RTL Shop 09.00 Punkt 9 09.30 Meine Hochzeit 10.00 Dr. Stefan Frank 11.00 Einsatz in 4 Wanden 11.30 Mein Baby 12.00 Punkt 12 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show 14.00 Strafgericht 15.00 Familiengericht 16.00 Jugendgericht 17.00 Einsatz für Ellrich 17.30 Unter uns 18.00 Guten Abend RTL 18.30 EXCLUSIV 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.10 Explosiv 19.40 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten 20.15 Post Mortem 22.10 Stern TV 00.00 RTL-Nachtjournal 00.30 Golden Girls 01.00 RTL Nachtquiz 02.00 Die Oliver Geissen Show 02.50 RTL-Nachtjournal 03.20 RTL Shop 04.10 Das Familiengericht 05.10 Exclusiv